Hope and Life
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: Akashi celebrate birthday.. Akashi also celebrate christmas.. And new year? A very very late Tragic Fanfic for Akashi birthday ;w; mind to read and review? :3 no yaoi! Chap 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Tragic Fanfic for late Akashi Birthday, Christmas Fic, and New Year! OwO #sorryakashi...

Maaf telat banget ._. Saya keluar indo dalam jangka waktu yang lama untuk mengurus kuliah, dan waktu pulang tugas,try out bertebaran #plakk

Happy birthday Akashi, Merry christmas, and Happy new Year, Akashi, minna-san!:D

**Hope and Life.**

Chapter 1

Straight, friendship no yaoi!

Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine.

Enjoy reading!

"Yak! Kerja bagus teman-teman!", seru sang kapten berambut merah.

"Ini semua juga berkatmu, Akashicchi~", tambah Kise.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Kise Ryota" Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya dan memberi death glare. Kise langsung sweat drop, dan yang lain tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan di restoran yang biasanya?", tawar Aomine.

"Baiklah!", dan mereka berenam bersemangat untuk pergi ke restoran itu.

'Kepalaku..', Akashi membatin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat..", kata Kuroko datar dan tidak terkesan khawatir.

Akashi langsung memasang senyum palsunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita jalan.."

Semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin sakit pula kepala Akashi. Hingga dia memegangnya karena sakit.

"Akachin.. Kau kenapa?", tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku pulang duluan saja ya, mungkin lain kali saja aku ikut.", kata Akashi.

"Hei hei, kau kelihatan tidak sehat? Bagaimana kalau kami semua mengantarmu, Akashichi?", tawar Kise.

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Aku duluan ya, byee..", kata Akashi melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian pergi. Semua hanya melihat Akashi yang menjauh.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya?", guman Midorima.

"Katanya dia tidak enak badan kan? Biarkan dia pulang dan isitirahat, mari kita makan..", kata Aomine dan semuanya masuk ke restoran itu.

Kuroko melihat kearah jalan yang tadi di lewati oleh Akashi.

"Akashi-kun...", Kuroko berguman..

"Hei Tetsu, masuklah. Kalau tidak kamu tidak akan mendapat jatah makanmu..", kata Aomine menyadarkan Kuroko.

"Ah maaf. Baiklah.."

"Si-sial.. Nyaris saja ketahuan..", kata Akashi kesal sambil berusaha jalan sekuatnya.

Akashi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada daerah sekitar bibirnya.

"Darah?", Akashi tidak terlalu terkejut saat dia menemukan darah di sekitar bibirnya.

Dan beberapa lama kemudian, dia tergeletak di jalan dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.", kata Kuroko datar dan sopan seperti biasanya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Kurokocchi!", Kise berteriak.

"Ya. Terima kasih.", dan Kuroko berjalan.

'Sepertinya aku makan terlalu banyak..', guman Kuroko.

'Eh.. Itu?'

Kuroko langsung berlari menuju pemuda berambut merah yang tergeletak di jalanan sepi itu.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!", muka Kuroko yang biasanya datar berubah menjadi panik. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, dia menopang tubuh Akashi dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

..

* * *

"Terima kasih semuanya telah membawa anak saya kemari. Maaf merepotkan.", kata ibu Akashi.

"Tidak masalah. Namun apa yang terjadi padanya? Untung saja Kuroko menemukannya pingsan di tengah jalan tadi..", kata Murasakibara.

"Uhm. Kami juga tidak tau, karena itu secepatnya kami akan membawanya ke dokter.", kata ayah Akashi.

Semua hanya menunduk tanpa mengucapkan apapun, dan tidak lama kemudian mereka pamit pulang.

"Untung saja kau menemukan Akashi yang pingsan, Tetsu!", kata Aomine.

"Yah. Terimakasih juga tiba-tiba kalian bertemu denganku dan membantu membawa Akashi ke rumahnya.", balas Kuroko.

"Apa ada yang disembunyikan kapten ya?", sahut Midorima.

...

* * *

"Ohayou teman-teman..", sapa sang kapten basket mereka.

"Ohayou Akashi-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Kuroko.

"Ah iya, terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Aku hanya tidak enak badan saja..", kata Akashi.

"Benarkah?", tanya Kise.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah salah. Ayo kita latihan, atau latihan kalian akan kutambah..", sahut sang kapten sambil mendrible bola kearah lapangan. Mau tidak mau yang lain hanya mengikutinya.

..

* * *

"Akashi-kun?"

"Iya? Ada apa Tetsuya?", Akashi mengigit rotinya.

"Apakah kamu sudah periksa ke dokter?"

Akashi berhenti mengunyah.

"Sudah.. Dan dia mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Apakah benar?"

"Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya.."

"Bukan itu maksudku.."

Akashi mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko.

"Ada angin apa orang yang biasanya selalu datar dan tanpa ekspresi ini mengintrogasiku? Seperti aku penjahat saja~", jawab Akashi.

"Hmph.. Baiklah kalau begitu..", Kuroko memakan roti miliknya.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian semua sudah selesai dan akan pulang?", tanya Akashi.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa camilan.", jawab Murasakibara.

"Hmmm. Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama saja. Aku ingin membeli gunting..", kata Akashi.

"Apa? Gunting lagi? Kau sungguh menyeramkan, Akashicchii.. Hiiihhh..", goda Kise.

"Diam kau. Kalau tidak, rambutmu itu yang akan kupotong.", jawab Akashi jutek.

"Baiklah Akachin, ayo kita pergi.", Murasakibara meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Akashi, dan kemudian mereka pergi.

"Akachin.."

"Hng?"

"Ingin beli gunting untuk apa lagi?"

"Hmm.. Untuk apa ya? Sepertinya hanya untuk koleksiku sih..", jawab Akashi.

Akashi melihat-lihat gunting yang dijual. Karena ada beberapa macam warna, dia jadi bingung akan beli gunting warna apa.

Kemudian Akashi menoleh kearah Murasakibara yang sedang memilih-milih snack.

"Ungu...", Akashi berguman sendiri. Lalu dia mengambil gunting berwarna ungu itu.

"Sudah selesai, Atsushi?", tanya Akashi.

"Yep. Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah. Baiklah, kita ke kasir saja..", kata Akashi.

Murasakibara menurut dan membayar ke kasir.

"Akachin.."

"Yaaa ada apa lagi Atsushi?"

"I-itu.. Hidungmu.."

Akashi memegang hidungnya.

"Darah?"

"Hei Akachin, kau mimisan! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!", tanya Murasakibara sedikit panik.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Sepertinya aku hanya belum sepenuhnya sembuh saja..", balas Akashi.

"Akachin...", Murasakibara tetap merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Akashi.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa!", dan Akashi pergi.

"Sial.. Padahal aku sudah berusaha menahan pusing...", umpat Akashi.

Akashi berhenti sebentar sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Si-sialan.. Aku harus bisa berjalan sampai rumah..", dan dengan susah payah dia berjalan hingga tubuhnya akan jatuh jika Midorima tidak menangkapnya.

"Merepotkan..", guman Midorima.

...

* * *

"I-ini..", Akashi yang baru bangun langsung sadar ini bukan ruangannya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?", Midorima berjalan menuju Akashi.

"Shintarou.. Maaf merepotkanmu.. Aku akan segera pulang..", kata Akashi lalu berdiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu untuk menjemputmu disini. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, bisakah kau jujur padaku apa yang terjadi padamu, kapten?"

"Ah itu.."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau melatih kami lebih keras dari biasanya, dan lebih lama. Apakah karena itu kau jadi sakit?", tanya Midorima lagi.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya melatih kalian karena aku tidak mengenal kalah.", jawab Akashi.

"Akashi-san, ada yang menjemputmu..", teriak ibu Midorima dari luar kamar.

"Ternyata sudah datang. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih banyak, Shintarou..", kata Akashi dan lalu meninggalkan kamar Midorima.

Midorima menghela nafas. "Aku gagal mencari tahu.."..

..

"Sudah empat hari Akashi-kun tidak masuk..", kata Kuroko.

"Yah. Bahkan pesanku tidak dibalas oleh Kurokocchi~", sahut Kise.

"Aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan Akachin..", tambah Murasakibara.

"Hei, buruk sekali kalian membicarakan aku selama aku tidak ada?"

"Akashi-kun..", Kuroko berkata datar seraya terkejut dengan kedatangan Akashi.

"Hei Akashicchi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku mengirimimu pesan dan kau tidak membalasnya~", kata Kise.

"Ah maaf Ryota. Aku beristirahat penuh selama empat hari kemarin, karena itu sekarang aku sehat..", jawab Akashi.

"Apakah benar?", tanya Aomine.

"Ya. Aku selalu benar. Baiklah mari kita belajar dan nanti sepulang sekolah jangan lupakan latihan! Tiga hari lagi kita ada pertandingan..", kata Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi.. Itu..", Midorima menunjuk kearah kotak pensil Akashi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Gunting-guntingmu banyak sekali?"

"Hahahaha. Aku memang cinta pada gunting. Dan lihatlah, warna mata kalian semua kan?", jawab Akashi.

"Tapi milik Akashicchi tidak ada ya?"

"Ya. Sepertinya susah menemukan gunting dengan dua warna itu.."

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pelajaran..", kata guru yang baru datang itu. Dan semua mengikuti pelajaran.

...

"Huaahhh.. Capek sekali rasanya..", kata Kise.

"Ryota, jika kamu ingin sempurna dalam mengopi gerakan lawan, berusahalah cepat mengetahui triknya. Bahkan gaya Daiki saja tidak bisa kau tiru..", kata Akashi tegas..

"Yahh. Maafkan aku Akashicchi, aku akan berusaha~ hehehe.."

"Tetsuya, kau harus berhati-hati dalam melakukan passing. Jangan sampai passingmu itu dihentikan lawan. Dan juga berhati-hatilah, tidak semuanya tidak sadar akan kehadiranmu."

"Baik, Akashi-kun.."

"Heii kapten, sepertinya kau banyak ceramah ya hari ini?", kata Aomine yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Daiki, kontrol emosimu. Jangan sampai terbawa emosi dalam bermain, bisa-bisa itu berakibat fatal.."

"Ba-baiklah, siap kapten..", kata Aomine yang terkejut karena tidak biasanya Akashi menceramahi mereka.

"Midorima Shintarou!", teriak Akashi.

"I-iya?", kata Midorima yang kaget dengan teriakan Akashi.

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu lebih dari itu. Jika kau terus berusaha, kau bisa melancarkan tembakan jarak jauh itu. Dan melompat lebih tinggi dari biasanya."

"Oke, aku akan berusaha.."

"Dan Atsushi.."

"Ya Akachin?"

"Jika kita menang dalam pertandingan besok, aku akan memberimu camilan. Karena itu, jangan bermalas-malasan ya!"

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu~"

Akashi tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu pada anggota timnya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia melatih mereka lebih keras.

..

Hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Akashi sudah memberi penjelasan kemarin, sehingga hari ini dia tidak perlu memberikan strategi kepada mereka.

"Bermainlah yang baik kawan, aku akan memperhatikan kalian!", kata Akashi.

"Hei kapten bodoh, kau mau lepas dari tanggung jawab ya? Kau juga bermainlah yang baik!", kata Aomine. Akashi tertawa mendengar itu.

"Baiklah.. Ganbatte Kiseki no sedai!", dan setelah itu mereka bermain.

Seperti yang direncanakan, Akashi berusaha untuk tidak ikut bermain kecuali membantu dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Akashi-kun!", teriak Kuroko.

"Yoshh.. Oke kali ini aku akan membantu kalian..", Akashi mendribble bola dan mencetak point sebelum dua detik terakhir.

"Berhenti bermain! Teikou pemenangnya!"

"BERHASIL!", teriak pemain Teikou. Dan wajah Akashi bahagia luar biasa.

"Dengan begini, kalian bisa menang tanpa aku kan?", kata Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Akashicchi, apa maksudmu?", tanya Kise.

Dan kemudian Akashi pingsan.

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi!", teriak Kise.

"Hei hei, Akachin?", Murasakibara ikut panik, disusul dengan yang lainnya. Dan mereka membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit.

..

"Apa?! Kanker darah?!", teriak Aomine kaget. Keempat orang lainnya pun tidak kalah kaget, dan wajah mereka menjadi sedih.

"Ya.. Sebenarnya dari minggu lalu kami sudah memeriksakannya, dan dia positif terkena kanker darah. Kami sudah melarangnya sekolah, dan memintanya untuk menjalankan pengobatan di rumah sakit. Tetapi dia membantah. Akhirnya kami membuat kesepakatan jika setelah pertandingan ini, dia mau dirawat di rumah sakit..", kata ibu Akashi sedih.

"Akashi-kun.. Pantas saja dia melatih kita lebih keras..", guman Kuroko.

"Dan aku juga memperhatikannya saat pertandingan. Dia lebih banyak berlari kecil dan mengawasi kita..", tambah Midorima.

"Ah, jadi itu maksudnya kita bisa menang tanpanya? Akashicchi..", kata Kise.

Mereka semua diam. Kemenangan kali ini tidak memberikan kebahagiaan jika kapten mereka terkena suatu penyakit yang mematikan.

"Teman-teman..", kata Akashi lemah.

"Akachin!", Murasakibara menuju ke sebelah Akashi, disusul yang lainnya.

Semua hanya menunjukkan muka sedih. Tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Hei-hei, kenapa kalian? Maaf ya mulai aku tidak bisa bersama kalian, tetapi kalian harus menang demi aku!", kata Akashi.

"Apa katamu? Tidak bisa bersama kami? Yang benar saja kau Akashi! Kau harus cepat sembuh, dan bermain bersama kami lagi!", kata Aomine.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kemarinlah turnamenku yang terakhir..", kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun bodoh.", kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Semua yang mendengar hal itu langsung kaget. Kuroko yang selalu sopan, datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu, mengatakan kata yang jahat?

"Bukankah Akashi-kun selalu benar dan menang? Akashi-kun yang menyerah seperti ini, bukan seperti Akashi-kun yang kukenal..", kata Kuroko tetap dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

Akashi tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya..."

"Hei-hei sudahlah. Akashicchi, kau harus sembuh. Tanpa adanya dirimu, tidak ada yang namanya Kiseki no sedai..", kata Kise.

"Tanpa dirimu, siapa kapten yang seenaknya menambah latihan jika kita terlambat?", kata Aomine sambil tersenyum.

"Kau harus sembuh Akachin.. Kami semua mendukung dan mendoakanmu..", tambah Murasakibara.

Akashi terdiam, namun kemudian dia berusaha tersenyum.

"Terima kasih semuanya.."

'Walau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah sembuh...'

...

"Teikou MENANG!"

"Teikou memang hebat!"

"Kiseki no sedai!"

Tetapi yang menang hanya diam. Yah, paling tidak sedikit senyum miris di wajah mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang..", kata Aomine dan yang lain mengikutinya.

"Tak terasa yah..", kata Kise.

"Yahh.. Sudah tiga bulan Akashi-kun terbaring di rumah sakit..", tambah Kuroko.

"Dan dokter pun tidak tahu pasti apakah dia bisa sembuh atau tidak..", Midorima menyahut.

Semua menghela nafas. Sedih? Itu sudah pasti mereka rasakan.

"Hei-hei, cerialah! Bukankah kita menang? Bukankah ini berarti kita menjalankan pesan Aka-chin dengan baik?", kata Murasakibara berusaha menghibur.

"Padahal kau sendiri tidak bisa ceria. Baka...", kata Aomine.

Semua kembali menunduk. Yang dikatakan Aomine pun adalah kenyataan.

"Hei hei daripada sedih begini, bukankah bulan depan Akashi akan berulang tahun? Bagaimana jika kita memberikan hadiah untuknya?", usul Aomine.

"Kita akan memberi apa untuk Akashi-kun?", tanya Kuroko.

"Hmmm... Yang kutahu dia hanya mencintai gunting..", kata Midorima.

"Itu lebih baik daripada orang sepertimu yang suka mengoleksi barang-barang antik..", kata Kise.

"Kita akan merayakan ulangtahun di kamar rumah sakitnya?", tanya Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja! Masa kita menculiknya dan merayakannya di tempat lain?", jawab Aomine.

Kise menghela nafas. Kemudian dia berbicara, "Baiklah baiklah, kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang mari persembahkan kemenangan kita pada sang kapten dulu. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit~".

"Syukurlah! Kalian benar-benar hebat.. Selamat teman-teman", kata Akashi bahagia.

"Yaa.. Kami tidak akan bisa seperti ini tanpamu Akashi..", kata Aomine.

"Itu berkat usaha keras kalian! Hahahaha.. Setidaknya walau aku sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi, aku turut senang..", tambah Akashi.

Semua tidak bisa tersenyum kecuali Akashi. Ya, melihat tubuhnya yang bertambah kurus dan pucat itu, sepertinya agak mustahil untuknya kembali bermain.

"Bagaimana kabar Satsuki?", tanya Akashi lagi.

"Sejak kau dirawat di rumah sakit, dia bekerja lebih keras. Maafkan dia, karena sibuk jadi jarang menjengukmu..", kata Aomine.

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya.. Hahahah..", kata Akashi.

Terjadi keheningan untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa sepertinya susah sekali bagi mereka untuk berbincang-bincang seperti biasanya.

"Aka-chin benar-benar tidak merasa sedih ya?", kata Murasakibara tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh kaget karena tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat.

Tetapi diluar dugaan, Akashi justru menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Untuk apa harus bersedih?", tanya Akashi.

"Iya benar. Akashi-kun akan segera sembuh dan bermain bersama kita lagi, karena itu dia tidak merasa sedih..", ucap Kuroko polos.

Semua menjadi lebih kaget dibandingkan dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Murasakibara. Tetapi kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Ya tentu saja. Cepat sembuh, Akashicchi~", kata Kise.

"Kami menunggumu, kapten.", kata Aomine.

"Semuanya merindukan latihanmu yang keras dan seenaknya.", tambah Midorima.

Akashi tersenyum lagi. "Iya. Terima kasih teman-teman.."..

'Tetapi apakah mungkin, aku bisa sembuh?'

...

"Ibu tidak pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi, Seijuurou.."

"Baiklah.."

Akashi merenung sejenak. Sudah tiga bulan dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan sudah tiga bulan pula dia tidak memegang bola basket. Dia sangat merindukan sekolah, lapangan basket, dan teman-temannya. Namun dia juga sadar jika dirinya tidak dapat melakukan hal itu lagi.

Memang masih ada kemungkinan bagi penderita kanker untuk sembuh, tetapi entah kenapa Akashi tidak mengharapkan itu. Seperti memang sudah takdirnya saja..

"Seijuroou, ibu pulang dulu ya.. Supir sudah menjemput..", kata ibu Akashi pamit.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan..", kata Akashi.

"Ibu.. Tolong bawakan bola basket kesukaanku besok saat datang menjengukku..", kata Akashi tiba-tiba.

Mendengar hal itu sebenarnya ibu Akashi cukup terkejut. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya itu.

"Baiklah akan ibu bawakan besok. Sampai jumpa..", dan ibu Akashi keluar dari kamar Akashi.

"Hahaha...", Akashi tertawa garing.

Dia memiliki hampir semuanya. Kekayaan, otak yang cerdas, posisi yang bagus, tetapi sekarang dia hanya bisa terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan lagi-lagi karena penyakit yang dianggapnya konyol, kanker darah..

"Yah.. Apa boleh buat kalau sudah takdir..", Akashi berhenti memikirkan itu dan pergi tidur sebelum kepalanya bertambah sakit.

...

2 Months later

20 December

"Sudah siap semuanya?", tanya Kise.

"Sudah!"

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana dengan guntingya?"

"Sudah aku persiapkan.."

"Yosh. Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka membuka pintu kamar Akashi, dan meniupkan terompet.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN AKASHI SEIJUUROU!", kata mereka berlima.

Akashi yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu tentu saja shock.

"Selamat ulang tahun kapten! Maaf aku jarang menjengukmu. Dan ini, tiuplah lilin ini..", kata Momoi sambil memegang kue tart.

"Yang benar itu make a wish dulu sebelum meniupnya, Satsuki..", kata Aomine.

"Ah iyaa maaf aku lupa. Ayo, buatlah permohonan setelah itu tiup lilinnya!"

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Terimakasih Satsuki..", kata Akashi. Setelah itu dia menutup mata dan mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati, dan kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"Yaayy.. Selamat ulang tahun Akashicchi~", kata Kise.

"Terimakasih, Ryota."

"Selamat ulang tahun Akashi. Ini hadiah dari kami..", kata Midorima sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berpita merah pada Akashi.

"Dan ini Akashi-kun. Selamat ulang tahun..", kata Kuroko.

Akashi sedikit terkejut melihat benda yang diberikan Kuroko. "Ini.."

"Ya. Sedikit susah untuk menemukannya. Berterimakasihlah padaku dan Kurochin yang mencarikannya seharian untukmu, Akachin..", kata Murasakibara.

Akashi menerima gunting yang berbeda warna itu. Merah dan kuning, persis dengan warna matanya.

"Terima kasih banyak teman-teman. Terima kasih...", kata Akashi sedikit terharu.

"Bukalah hadiahmu itu, jangan menangis!", kata Aomine.

Akashi mengangguk. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dia menggunting pita yang melilit hadiah itu.

Akashi mendapatkan sebuah kemeja berwarna merah. Mungkin dia sudah banyak mempunyai kemeja seperti itu, namun dia tetap merasa senang sekali mendapat hadiah itu.

"Terima kasih banyak.. Terima kasih..", kata Akashi.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus cepat sembuh, Akachin..", kata Murasakibara.

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha..", kata Akashi.

Momoi perlahan-lahan menjauh, dan setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar Akashi. Dia mengeluarkan air matanya.. Air mata yang disebabkan oleh perasaan kasihannya terhadap Akashi..

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia seperti itu..", guman Momoi.

"Satsuki...", kata Aomine yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Dai-chan..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu.. Yah, kita semua mengerti. Namun tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain mendoakan dan menyemangatinya..", kata Aomine..

"Ya.. Kau memang benar.. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendoakannya..", kata Momoi...

to be continued ;_;

mind to review after read this? ;)

thankyou so mumumuucch~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Hoi hoi jangan tidak aturan begitu!", kata Midorima.

"Sudahlah Midorimacchi~ ayo kita buka pintunya. Konnichiwa Akashicchi!"

"Eh? Selamat siang teman-teman..", kata Akashi ramah.

"Akashi..."

* * *

**Hope and Life**

**Chapter two**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Rambutmu itu?"

"Ah.. Aku memotongnya.. Banyak yang rontok sehingga modelnya tidak karuan. Sedikit lebih baik kan?", kata Akashi sambil tersenyum memegang gunting berwarna merah dan kuning hadiah dari teman-temannya itu.

Melihat rambut Akashi yang semakin menipis itu semuanya terdiam. Tidak hanya itu saja, tubuh Akashi semakin kurus tiap hari. Mereka semakin kasihan dengan keadaan Akashi yang memprihatinkan.

"Satsuki, bagaimana kabarmu? Semakin lelah ya mengurusi mereka? Kau bertambah kurus karena itu~", tanya Akashi sambil sedikit bercanda.

"Ya, lumayan. Ditambah Tetsu yang tidak mau mendengarkanku.. Hahaha", kata Momoi sambil cemberut, dan semuanya tertawa mendengar itu. Tetapi dalam hati pun Momoi merasa kasihan. Akashi mengatakan jika dia bertambah kurus, padahal tubuh Akashi sendiri?

"Hei, sejak kapan pohon natal itu di kamarmu?", Aomine menunjuk pohon natal yang ada di pojok kamar Akashi.

"Sejak kemarin sih. Besok lusa kan hari natal. Aku tau kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan-jalan dan merayakan natal, jadi setidaknya ada suasana natal di kamarku..", jawab Akashi.

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta natal disini bersama Aka-chin?", kata Murasakibara mengusulkan.

"Wah wah.. Ide yang bagus~ yang lain setuju?", kata Aomine.

"Tentu saja! Kita bisa merayakan natal bersama Akashicchi walau di rumah sakit..", tambah Kise.

"Setuju. Natal di rumah sakit tidak buruk kok..", kata Kuroko.

"Hahahaa.. Silahkan saja.. Jadi besok lusa, kalian yakin akan merayakan pesta disini?", tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan merayakannya disini, bersamamu..", kata Midorima.

"Dan mungkin sedikit menggila seperti tahun lalu?", kata Kise.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini rumah sakit!", kata Aomine ikutan.

Akashi tertawa melihat teman-temannya yang semangat itu. Sayang sekali mereka sudah jarang bertemu.

"Akashi-kun.. Hidungmu.."

"Akashi! Berbaringlah!", Momoi langsung mengambil tissue dan mengelap hidung Akashi yang mimisan. Ini adalah musim salju, tetapi kenapa Akashi masih saja mimisan?

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan kompres..", kata Midorima.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Satsuki..", kata Akashi.

"Sama sekali tidak. Apa kau merasa pusing?", tanya Momoi. Dia merasa tidak enak jika karena mereka menjenguknya, Akashi jadi kurang istirahat.

"Tidak sama sekali.. Maaf ya, aku selalu saja membuat kalian repot.. Yang menopang tubuhku karena aku pingsan, membawa aku ke rumah sakit, dan sekarang walau aku dalam posisi begini saja tetap merepotkan kalian..", kata Akashi sedih.

"Tentu tidak Akashi-kun. Kami tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali.. Kalau kami tidak menolong Akashi-kun, malah kami akan merasa bersalah..", kata Kuroko sambil mengelap dagu Akashi yang terkena darah.

"Perlu kupanggilkan dokter, Aka-chin?", tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak perlu.. Terima kasih semuanya.. Ini sudah biasa terjadi kok, tenang saja.. Terima kasih banyak ya..", kata Akashi.

"Dari tadi mengucapkan terima kasih terus.. Baiklah, perlu kita membeli sedikit barang-barang untuk besok?", tanya Aomine.

"Hmm.. Kalian hias saja kamarku ini dengan nuansa natal. Bisa kan?", usul Akashi.

"Tentu. Serahkan pada kami, Akashicchi~", kata Kise.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membeli beberapa dekorasi sebentar~ Aku akan segera kembali.", kata Momoi kemudian keluar dari kamar Akashi.

"Ah, aku akan menemanimu Momoi-san..", kata Kuroko yang menyusul Momoi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

"Hei Tetsu-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Kapten banyak berubah ya.. Dirinya yang yandere itu tiba-tiba menjadi terbalik 180 derajat..", kata Momoi.

"Ya.. Mungkin karena dia lama sekali dirawat di rumah sakit", jawab Kuroko datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tetapi.. Walau begitu.. Sepertinya Akashi tidak sedih dengan keadaanya..", kata Momoi tersenyum sedih.

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun tidak sedih.. Dia akan segera sembuh..", kata Kuroko.

Momoi menoleh kearah Kuroko, kemudian dia tertawa.

"Ya.. Kau benar..", kata Momoi berusaha tersenyum dan percaya kepada kata-kata Kuroko.

Mereka berjalan lagi dan mencari-cari dekorasi yang tepat untuk kamar Akashi. Mereka banyak mendapatkan hiasan berwarna merah dan hijau, sesuai dengan warna tema natal.

"Tetsu-kun, lihat! Sepertinya Akashi dan Midorima akan merasa bangga melihat dekorasi ini~", kata Momoi.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan warna rambut mereka. Semoga saja Akashi juga senang dengan ini..", kata Kuroko.

"Hei Tetsu.. Menurutmu bagaimana jika kita memberikan hadiah natal ini untuk Akashi?", tanya Momoi sambil menunjuk sebuah topi warna merah.

"Eh? Sepertinya Akashi-kun akan tampak gundul jika memakai itu..", kata Kuroko datar dan Momoi hanya bisa tertawa mendengar Kuroko mengatakan itu dengan sangat polos.

Momoi mengambil topi rajutan berwarna merah lagi.

"Kalau yang ini?", tanya Momoi pada Kuroko.

"Sama saja.", jawab Kuroko datar.

Momoi tertawa lagi. Sepertinya dia bertanya pada orang yang salah. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan memberi kapten yang sudah berjasa bagi tim basket Teikou itu sebuah hadiah bukan? Walau mungkin Akashi sudah memiliki barang seperti ini.

"Jadi Momoi-san membelinya?", tanya Kuroko.

"Ya. Akan kuberikan pada kapten sebagai hadiah natal..", kata Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Tetsu-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Aku takut.. Takut jika kapten tidak bisa sembuh..", dan Momoi mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT NATAL!", kata Kiseki no sedai plus Momoi semangat saat membuka pintu kamar Akashi.

"Ah. Selamat siang teman-teman.. Selamat natal..", kata Akashi menyambut teman-temannya..

"Lihatlah.. Kami membawa beberapa makanan..", kata Aomine sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Dan snack tentunya..", kata Murasakibara ikutan.

"Terima kasih semuanya..", dan kemudian Akashi berdiri.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berdiri Akashicchi? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ambil? Biar aku saja yang mengambilkannya..", kata Kise.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja, ini untuk kalian..", kata Akashi mengambil cupcake bergambar bola basket.

"Titipan dari ibuku.. Dia mengucapkan selamat natal untuk kalian semua..", kata Akashi lagi.

"Waah.. Terima kasih Akashi! Dan sampaikan terima kasih juga pada ibumu!", kata Aomine senang.

Midorima berjalan kearah ranjang Akashi, dan dia menemukan banyak sekali rambut rontok Akashi di ranjang itu. Momoi yang juga menyadari hal itu, segera mengeluarkan bingkisan yang telah disiapkannya.

"Selamat natal kapten!", kata Momoi memberikan hadiah natal Akashi.

"E-eh? Ini?"

"Ini hadiah natal untukmu, coba buka!", kata Momoi lagi.

Akashi menerima bungkusan itu dan segera membukanya.

Akashi melihat sebuah topi berwarna merah, sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Satsuki! Aku sangat menyukainya!", kata Akashi senang.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya~", kata Momoi yang juga ikut senang. Midorima dan Momoi tau jika tidak lama lagi topi itu akan berguna untuk Akashi.

Tetapi semakin berguna bagi Akashi, maka hal itu membuat mereka semakin sedih.

Mereka pun merayakan natal hari itu bersama Akashi. Dan tetap seperti biasa, Akashi tidak merasa sedih walau dirinya di rumah sakit. Beda sekali dengan teman-temannya yang selalu merasa sedih dan khawatir dengan keadaan Akashi walau mereka tersenyum.

Bagi mereka, kesembuhan Akashi adalah hadiah natal yang terindah bagi mereka.

.

.

.

29 December

Keadaan Akashi semakin parah. Dokter pun sudah membicarakan ini semua dengan ibunya, walau Akashi tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi sejak itu, wajah ibu Akashi selalu kusut. Senyumannya pun, terkesan sebagai senyuman yang dipaksakan. Tubuh Akashi semakin melemah, bahkan sekarang berjalan saja sangat susah baginya.

"Sepertinya.. Sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya?", kata Akashi tersenyum sambil melihat langit. Dia memegang kepalanya, dan dia sadar jika dia sudah tidak bisa menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya lagi saat dia bingung.

"Aku sangat bersyukur.. Bisa kenal dengan Kiseki no sedai..", guman Akashi lagi.

"Dan Satsuki tentunya..", dia memegang kepalanya yang menggunakan topi hadiah dari Momoi.

Akashi yang bosan terus-terusan berbaring di ranjang itu, akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Dan dia pun langsung jatuh. Tetapi Akashi tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha berdiri. Sampai dia bisa berdiri walau kakinya sedikit gemetaran.

"Bola.. Mana bola...", Akashi berjalan dengan sedikit susah payah untuk mengambil bola. Dan kemudian dia mendribble nya pelan.

"Sudah lama sekali ya..", kata Akashi. Dan kemudian dia berusaha berjalan lagi. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dan Akashi akhirnya bisa berlari.

"Waw.. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku masih bisa berlari..", kata Akashi.

Akhirnya Akashi nekat untuk keluar dan membawa bolanya itu sambil berlari. Dia melepas segala infus yang tertancap di tangannya, dan melupakan penyakitnya untuk sejenak.

Sebentar saja, sebelum waktunya habis, dia ingin bermain basket lagi. Memang sedikit susah karena jalanan pun tertutup salju. Tetapi Akashi terus mendribble bolanya itu saat berlari menelusuri taman rumah sakit itu. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang dan salju yang agak menghalanginya. Dia terus berlari dan berlari..

...

"Tenang saja dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja membutuhkan istirahat extra..", kata dokter.

"Dan pengawasan yang lebih ketat..", tambah suster yang di sebelahnya.

Ibu Akashi yang dari tadi menangis, merasa sedikit lega. Momoi memeluk ibu Akashi dan berusaha menenangkannya walau itu susah. Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara diam sejenak. Mereka semua tidak menyangka jika Akashi berbuat sampai sejauh ini hingga dia pingsan.

"Sebaiknya ambil saja bola basketnya itu..", saran Aomine.

"Jangan Aomine-kun. Kau tau kan betapa kita cinta dengan basket. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau mengambilnya?", kata Kuroko.

"Ayolah Tetsu, kalau itu dibiarkan, bisa membahayakan nyawanya!", kata Aomine.

Ibu Akashi menggeleng.

"Biarkan saja.. Seijuurou sangat mencintai bola basket.. Aku tidak bisa memisahkannya dari benda yang dicintainya.", kata ibu Akashi tetap menangis.

Momoi mengangguk, dan Midorima menepuk pundak Aomine. "Itu benar. Biarkan kapten melakukan apa yang dia inginkan..", katanya.

Aomine diam saja. Meski dia heran dengan tindakan dan perkataan teman-temannya, dia merasa tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan Kiseki no sedai benar-benar sedih akan hal itu..

...

"Eh? Atsushi?"

"Hei Aka-chin.. Aku diminta untuk menjagamu sementara ibumu pergi..", kata Murasakibara.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah aku sudah biasa sendirian?", tanya Akashi heran.

"Kalau kau dibiarkan sendirian, akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak disangka..", jawab Murasakibara.

"Konbanwa, Akashicchi, Murasakicchi~", kata Kise memasuki kamar Akashi.

"Hmmm, kise-chin, kalau begitu aku serahkan Aka-chin padamu. Aku pulang dulu, jaa nee~", kata Murasakibara.

"Hai Akashicchi.."

"Kau giliran menjagaku?"

"E-eh.. Ya begitulah..", kata Kise.

Akashi menghela nafas. Sepertinya sebuah kesalahan jika kemarin dia nekat kabur untuk bermain basket. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika dirinya pingsan.

"Maaf.. Aku jadi merepotkanmu.. Dan Atsushi.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Murasakicchi tidak merasa direpotkan kok~", kata Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Ryouta.."

"Ya?"

"Apa penyakit ini.. Karma dari sifatku yang yandere dan sadis ya?", kata Akashi tiba-tiba.

Mendengar hal itu Kise langsung tertawa. Kaptennya yang yandere, kini berubah menjadi lugu? Atau bodoh?

"Hahahahaa..."

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak.. Akashicchi yang sejak dulu yandere plus tsundere dan selalu benar.. Menjadi seperti ini? Tidak mungkin menyebabkan karma. Kalau kau tidak mempunyai sifat itu, pasti kamu bukanlah Akashicchi yang kami kenal..", jawab Kise.

Akashi menunduk. Kemudian dia tertawa balik seperti Kise. Kini Kise pun yang menjadi heran.

"Aku menyukai kemenangan.. Sangat menyukainya.. Hingga aku berpesan pada kalian untuk menang tanpaku.. Tetapi sekarang aku sadar. Aku lebih menyukai bola basket daripada kemenangan. Sepertinya asalkan aku bisa bermain, itu sudah cukup..", kata Akashi.

Kise yang mendengar hal itu tentu terkejut.

Apakah Akashi yang di hadapannya ini benar Akashi yang dia kenal? Akashi Sejiuurou yang selalu mengatakan 'Selama aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar'. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?

"Hei Ryouta, tolong sampaikan pada yang lainnya.."

"Sampaikan apa?"

"Cintailah basket, bukan kemenangannya. Mainkan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Jika kalian memainkannya dengan perasaan senang, maka kemenangan itu akan datang sendiri kepada kalian.. Aku yakin..", kata Akashi.

Kise yang mendengar hal itu menjadi lebih terkejut lagi.

Benarkah.. Dia kapten Akashi?

"A-Akashicchi.."

Akashi menoleh kearah Kise sambil tersenyum. "Maaf ya, selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi kapten yang baik.."

Kise sungguh sungguh terkejut dengan Akashi. Mungkin inilah Akashi yang sebenarnya, dibalik sikapnya yang yandere, tsundere, dan egois. Tetapi sebenarnya Akashi berhati lembut..

"Kau bicara apa Akashicchi? Kalau tidak ada kamu, tidak ada yang namanya Kiseki no Sedai~", kata Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Tetapi tanpa kalian juga.. Tidak akan ada Kiseki no sedai..", balas Akashi.

"Akashicchi..."

Kemudian Akashi memegangi kepalanya. Dia menahan untuk merintih kesakitan. Tetapi walau begitu pun, Kise segera mengetahui jika Akashi kesakitan.

"AKASHICCHI!", dan Akashi tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

To be continued

Kira-kira udah bisa nebak ending kan?

Maaf ya update lama banget, kirain ga ada yang baca :'D

Saya bwt fic baru, namanya our unforgivable love. Pairnya Akashi juga ^^, baca dan review ya #maksa #ditendang

Thanks buat semua yang review ya. Gunting-gunting Akashi itu hanya khayalan saya belaka kok, gak buat bunuh-bunuhan :'D.

terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk! Keep reading and review, minna! :D


End file.
